The present invention relates to an integrally formed heat dissipating device, and especially to a heat dissipating device for reducing the heat from a CPU (central processing unit) of a notebook computer, although the present invention may also be used in chips, heat resistors, heat exchangers, optical modulators, . . . and other such heat generating elements. A radiating plate is formed integrally; therefore, the number of components is less than that in the prior art, and assembly is simplified. Moreover, the heat dissipating device yields improved heat dissipation efficiency and reduced faults. Thus, the costs of manufacture and assembly are reduced greatly.
There are two types of CPU heat dissipating devices typically used in notebook computers. One type uses convection to dissipate heat from a CPU with a fan. The other type uses transfer of heat from a CPU with a fan. In the prior art transfer type heat dissipating device, the fan 10 of the CPU heat dissipating device is separated from the radiating plate 20 and the retaining plate 30 (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2). The radiating plate 20 has a heat dissipating channel 21 and a heat conductive plate 22 extending from an outer wall of the heat dissipating channel 21. The retaining plate 30 is a thin plate connected to the heat dissipating channel 21. The lateral side of the retaining plate 30 is formed with a plurality of screw fixing posts 31 for screw fastening to a circuit board. The fan 10 can be installed at one side of the heat dissipating channel 21. When the surface of the radiating plate 22 is adhered by a conductive glue to a heat generating element, the heat from the heat generating element can be transferred through the heat conductive glue, radiating plate 22, and heat dissipating channel 21, to be blown out by the fan 10 through the heat dissipating channel 21.
A significant drawback in the aforesaid CPU heat dissipating device is that the components are too many, requiring much work for assembly of the device. Furthermore, the housing of the fan 10 is sufficiently high to affect the design. Given that greater compactness is the trend in the design of notebook computers, such a fan is unsuitable for installation within a notebook computer.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an integral heat dissipating device, by which a heat dissipating fan blade may be directly secured to the radiating plate for improving the heat dissipating efficiency, and for reducing total cost and fault.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an integral heat dissipating device which provides a heat conductive plate to contact a heat generating element (in all aspects).
A further object of the present invention is to provide an integral heat dissipating device, wherein a fan blade receiving chamber at the radiating plate is designed as a tilt opening; and wherein, a lateral wall of the fan blade receiving chamber is further installed with an air hole for increasing the amount of air intake.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objects, the present invention provides an integral heat dissipating device, which includes a radiating plate, a fan blade, and an upper cover, wherein such components are integrally formed. These components are made of material with high heat dissipating efficiency (for example, aluminum alloy). The radiating plate has a heat dissipating channel. A fan blade receiving chamber is formed with the heat dissipating channel, and a heat conductive plate is connected to the bottom of an outer wall of the heat dissipating channel. The bottom of a fan blade receiving chamber is installed with an axial hole through which is passed a spindle of a fan. The axial hole can also pass a cable for providing the fan blade with power. A plate shaped heat pipe is welded between the heat conductive plate and the heat dissipating channel. The heat conductive plate is designed to cover the heat generating element. A plurality of screw retaining posts for screw fastening to a circuit board project from laterally extended portions of the heat conductive plate.
The upper cover is a thin plate with a hole for sealing the upper side of the heat dissipating channel and the fan blade receiving chamber. The hole is placed above the fan blade receiving chamber to form an air opening. A heat conductive glue adheres the heat conductive plate to the heat generating element. Further, a bottom plate is installed below the radiating plate, and a plurality of telescopic studs for screw fastening to a circuit board are formed on the bottom plate.
In the present invention, the radiating plate is made integrally and can be directly connected to the fan. The shape of the heat conductive plate may correspond to that of the heat generating element as required. The heat conductive glue serves as a heat conductive medium for achieving the object of heat dissipation and low cost. Therefore, heat from the heat generating element is transferred through the heat conductive glue, the heat conductive plate, the plate shaped heat pipe, and the heat dissipating channel. The fan blade in the receiving chamber then serves to blow heat out of the heat dissipating channel so as to achieve the object of heat dissipation.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.